fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Midorikusa Emerald
is a main character appearing in the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' series. She is the civilian alter ego of , the Pretty Cure of wind and naturality. She is a gentle and serene girl, who is very reliable and always tries to understand others. Emerald’s character quote is . In Guardian Angels of the Sky, Emerald's alter ego is known as , the angelic warrior of nature. History Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Name:' Emerald Midorikusa *'Japanese:' 緑草 エメラルド *'Birthday:' May 1st *'Birthplace:' Feather-Castletown *'Zodiac:' Taurus *'Height:' 1.64 m (5″5) *'Weight:' 63 kg *'Blood Type:' AB *'Species:' Human *'Personal Quote:' "Neat" *'Habit(s):' *'Favorite...' **'Food:' Melon bread **'Color:' Deep Green, Sea Green **'Music:' None prefered. Likes instrumentals more than lyrics versions Fears Even though it was never really mentioned or seen in the series, it is known that Emerald has claustrophobia. Claustrophobia is the fear of being enclosed in a small space or room and having no escape. It can be triggered by many situations or stimuli, including elevators crowded to capacity, windowless rooms, small cars and even tight-necked clothing.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Claustrophobia However, it is unknown how serious Emerald’s phobia is. Dreams As being raised by a sports reporter, Emerald has always been pretty close to sports. She practiced sports like soccer since her childhood and joined a club in elementary school for the first time. However, Emerald never considered sport as her future. While not having a plan for her future back then, she already knew she would want to do something else than being a famous sports person. In Rainbow Star, the colorful world of nature has caught Emerald’s interest and starting from this point, she has wanted to learn more about it. This has led her to wanting her own flower shop. Emerald’s dream for her future is to become a florist. Skills *'Athletic Skills:' Emerald has always been good in sports, which may due to the fact that she was raised by a local sports reporter and a former figure skater. Emerald has been practicing sports since her childhood, even though she didn’t join an actual sports club until attending elementary school. Emerald has always been especially good in playing soccer, but has also been good in any other sports. However, she never showed much interests in other kinds of sports. *'Academic Skills:' Besides being good in sports, Emerald is also quite good at studying. Even if she struggles in some courses, she somehow manages to get good grades so she doesn’t have to worry about school too much. In addition, out of the group, Emerald is the second smartest girl, after Diamond. *'Other Skills:' When Emerald was younger, she practiced ballet together with her older sister Tsubaki. Even though it is unknown, it is likely that she could still perform a few moves. However, Emerald doesn’t seem to be interested in dancing anymore and stopped taking ballet classes when she was about ten years old. Due to this, Emerald’s actual dancing skills are unknown. General Information Personality Emerald is a gentle and pretty smart young girl. She is also a really good friend. She cares for other more than for herself at some times. There are some times that she can understand how others feel just by the look at them and can understand them very fast. Emerald is also good at keeping secrets. She always tries to do her best even though she hates when things changes. Emerald hates being in situations she isn’t familiar with. Besides that, Emerald is very smart and loves nature. She also loves sports and her preferred sport is soccer. She even, when she has time, plays in her school’s soccer team. Clothing Style Emerald doesn't have a specific style of clothing. There are hardly any clothes she would not wear. However, Emerald only wears what she thinks fit her, eg. she wouldn't wear skirts or pants that are too short, or clothes that are too revealing in general. But that aside, she wears anything, from skirts to hooded sweaters. Casual In civilian, Emerald wears a short-sleeved, dark green vest with puffy sleeves that end under her chest. Underneath the vest, she wears a light green top that ends at her hips. She wears a silver-greyish miniskirt and brown laced boots. Her hair color is black and she wears the hair opened. Her hair reachers her elbow. Her eye color is dark green. During winter and autumn seasons, Emerald wears a dark blueish-green hoody. She wears dark grew pants and dark brown boots that go over the pants. The boots end at the height of her knees. As of RELOADED, Emerald has short hair. The length is similar to Yumi in the second season. Her bangs are also shorter. She wears a blue/grey top and a dark green, short and sleeveless top underneath. She wears blue hot pants in vintage look. She wears dark green, almost grey sneakers with white laces. Uniforms In school, Emerald has to wear the Shiro Private Middle School's uniform for girls. The summer uniform consists of a yellow sweater vest with a white short sleeved shirt underneath. The uniform also includes a checked dark yellow skirt, grey stockings and brown shoes. The winter uniform consists of a dark yellow blazer with a white whirt underneath. The skirt, as well as the stockings and the shoes, are the same as the summer uniform's. When playing soccer, Emerald wears a light blue, short sleeved top and dark blue shorts that have two light blue stripes on the left site of them. She wears light blue shoes and black socks. Her hair is tied into a pony tail. Pretty Cure Cure Cyan has bright green colored hair. Her hair reaches to her hips and is worn opened without any hair accessory. Her eyes are light green colored. Cure Cyan's outfit consists of a dark green dress whose skirt has a white frilly layer underneath the actual layer. The sleeves of the dress are cyan green colored and are puffy. The sleeves have green trims. The collar of the dress has green trims. Around her hips, she wears a dark green belt, where her Color Commune is attached to. Cyan wears dark green arm warmers with green trims. She also wears dark green ankle boots with cyan green colored, and either have cyan green colored folds at the top. As of the third season, Cure Cyan has shorter hair. When transforming into Cure Cyan in episode 31, her basic outfit slightly changes. Unlike in her normal form, her hair is tied back to a small ponytail, which is hold by a pink ribbon. The pink ribbon shows two white stripes. The top of her dress is cyan green colored and resembles a blouse with puffy sleeves. The dark green dress is sewn to the blouse. The rest of the dress and the arm warmers stay unchanged, while she now wears brown boots that end under her knees. Cyan green ribbons are tied around her boots. In ''Holidays at Skyriver'' Cure Cyan and the other Cures, all gain small, white, angel-like wings that are floating close to their back. She wears a white tiara with a green jewel in the center of the tiara. The tiara is a fragment of the Heavenly Tiara. Else than that, the outfit hasn't changed. As Precious Cure Cyan, she wears a turquoise green dress with a golden trim. A golden star and a golden pearl necklace is attached to the golden trim. A grass green, frilly cloth is also attached to the golden trim. A dark green cloth is tied around her hip, where a lime green bow is attached to. A blue diamond with a rainbow colored bead chain is attached to the bow. She wears white boots with green trims. Cure Cyan wears green bracelets where a dark green fabric is attached to. Her hair is kept opened. Special Clothes On the cover of the second DVD volume, Emerald wears a long sleeved, light green top that goes over her hips. She wears a balck jeans that goes to her knees and white books. She wears a green hair clip in her hair. She also wears a dark red chocker and a dark red top under the green top. When Emerald transforms into Alice in ''Sky Pretty Cure'' episode 31, she wears a cyan blue dress with white puffy sleeves. She wears a white apron and brown boots that have grey ribbons on them. Emerald also wears a green bow in her hair and a pink bow at her chest. Movie Casual In Holidays at Skyriver, Emerald wears a greenhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shades_of_green#Emerald colored, long top with blue jean shorts that end over the knees. She also wears black boots. In The Legend of the Rainbow Jewels, Emerald wears a shoulder free gray-ish green pullover that has dark green trims. On the pullover, a big initial M is written in green color. She wears a dark blue, almost black skirt and grey sneakers. Relationships Etymology - Midorikusa comes from meaning "green", "greenery", "verdure" or "a new bud", combined with meaning "grass", "weed", "herb" or even "a draft, a rough copy". Basically, Midorikusa refers to her alter ego, Cure Cyan, who is the Pretty Cure of the green rainbow, whose power is based on nature. Her name means "green grass" if it is translated into English. However, if the kanjis 緑 and 草 are combined, they can also be read as . - Emerald was named after the precious gemstone emerald. The word "emerald" is derived, from Vulgar Latin esmaralda/esmaraldus, a variant of Latin smaragdus, which originated in Ancient Greek: smaragdos, which literally means "green gem".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emerald#Etymology On top of that, emerald is the birthstone of May, the month Emerald was born in. Cure Cyan - Her Cure alias comes from the name of a color and the given name Cyan. The English word meaning is "greenish blue", ultimately derived from Greek kyanos.http://www.behindthename.com/name/cyan - Alice is the name of the main character of Alice in Wonderland. Alice is a feminine given name used primarily in English and French. It is a feminized form of the Old French female name Alis, short form of Adelais, which is derivation from the Germanic name Adalhaidis. The German name Adelheid comes from the words Adel meaning "noble" and Heid meaning "heath(land), heather" or"appearance; kind".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alice_(given_name) Emerald is usually called Alice by Voide even after her adventures in wonderland ended. Nicknames Emma - Emerald is called "Emma", actually "Ema", by FairySina. Emma is originally a short form of Germanic names that began with the element ermen meaning "whole" or "universal".http://www.behindthename.com/name/emma "Emma", instead of Emerald, is also used as Episode 31's title. Emy - Another nickname of Emerald, given my FairySina. Pretty Cure Cure Cyan is Emerald's alter ego. She holds the power of nature and controls the winds. Cure Cyan is the Pretty Cure of the green rainbow and the partner of the guard of green color. Cyan is the only Cure in Sky Pretty Cure to can use a defensive attack. Cure Cyan is able to perform Green Circle, and Windy Mirror as her defensive attack. After she gains her Gruen Crystal, Cure Cyan gets the ability to use the strong Crystal Breeze. Together with Cure Azure and Cure Whitney, they can use Cold Explosion. All Cures together can perform Rainbow Heart Hurricane and with their Crystals Rainbow Crystal Fantasy. In the sequel, Cure Cyan is able to use the attack Natural Green Tornado. Togehter with the others, they can use Full Rainbow Circle. And after getting the Color Palette they can use Magical Rainbow Finale. In the German dubs, Cyan introduces herself with "Der sanfte Wind der Natur! Cure Cyan!", which can be translated as "The soft wind of nature! Cure Cyan!". Weapons * - Cure Cyan's main attack item that she gains during her fairytale adventure. It allows her to use a powerful attack and can even use to reflect other attacks. * - Cure Cyan's primary weapon in Rainbow Star, which she summons by calling "Bloom Out!" and then introduces the rapier with . Super Cure Cyan In Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni Soragawa, Pretty Cure are nearly defeated by Marcasite and Tanbaga, but thanks to the Royal Family, as well as the Miracle Lights, a special power is brought upon Pretty Cure, giving them a pair of small Angel wings and a tiara with their jewel. Thanks to this, they are able to use a powerful version of Rainbow Crystal Fantasy to defeat Marcasite and Tanbaga. She gains a silver crown with a green gemstone as well as two small pairs of angel-like wings. Besides that, her appearance stays the same. Precious Cure Cyan is Cure Cyan's super form from Legend of the Rainbow Jewels. As Precious Cure Cyan, she wears a turquoise green dress with a golden trim. A golden star and a golden pearl necklace is attached to the golden trim. A grass green, frilly cloth is also attached to the golden trim. A dark green cloth is tied around her hip, where a lime green bow is attached to. A blue diamond with a rainbow colored bead chain is attached to the bow. She wears white boots with green trims. Cure Cyan wears green bracelets where a dark green fabric is attached to. Her hair is kept opened. Along with her friends, Cure Cyan is able to perform Precious Espoir Illumination in her Precious mode. Attacks Cure Cyan’s attacks are all based on the element of air, which is represented by the wind in Cyan’s case. As Cyan has the power of nature and naturality, all of her attacks include natural objects, like leaves or plants. For example, Cure Cyan’s Hanami Rapier was created from a red rose. Cure Cyan is also the only Pretty Cure of her team to have a defensive attack. Solo Attacks *'Green Circle' - Cure Cyan's first attack that was first used in ''Sky Pretty Cure'' episode 04. First, Cure Cyan draws three circles with her hands and then holds them to her chest. Then she calls: "Bring back the colors of nature!" and starts spinning. After that, she wavs all three rings at Katahowa's direction and shouts: "Pretty Cure Green Circle!" The rings explode and the Katahowa is purified. *'Windy Mirror' - Cure Cyan's first and only defensive attack. First, Cure Cyan stretches out her arms to each direction and shouts: "Windy Mirror!". Then a big windy wall appears before the attack/enemy and dodges/destroys it. *'Crystal Breeze' - Cure Cyan's attack that she can only use with her Grün Crystal. First Cure Cyan summons her Heaven Crystal by calling: "Full power of fresh green colors! Blessed with powers of heaven!" Then she puts both of her hands down to earth. She forms both to fists and small hurricanes appear. Then she shouts: "Pretty Cure! Crystal Breeze!" and kicks the hurracnes towards the enemy. The enemy gets purified. *'Natural Green Tornado' - Cure Cyan's attack in Rainbow Star. First, Cure Cyan appears in front of a green background. Then she stretches both of her arms away from her body, moving them in circles. Then she pushes those swirls to the middle, right in front of her, calling "Pretty Cure!". She claps and the swirls form a tornado. Then she shouts: "Natural Green Tornado!" and puts her arms behind her body. Then the tornado starts spinning and heads towards the enemy to purify it. Group Attacks *'Cold Explosion' - The group attack which Cure Cyan, Cure Azure and Cure Whitney can use when they are together. So far, the attack only appeared in the first season and remained unused in the later seasons. *'Rainbow Heart Hurricane' - The first group purification attack which all Pretty Cures can use together. The attack doesn't require any weapons but was powered by the Rainbow Tears in the 25th episode of Sky Pretty Cure. *'Rainbow Crystal Fantasy' - The Pretty Cure's purification attack, which they can only use with their Heaven Crystals. The attack was only used in the last episodes of Sky Pretty Cure and returns in the seasons RELOADED and The Final Sky Pretty Cure. The Cures fought of Catastrophe with this attack at the end of Sky Pretty Cure. *'Full Rainbow Circle' - A new group attack that the Cures learn to use in Rainbow Star. The attack can also be performed when all eight Pretty Cures are at the scene and still have the ability to fight. To use the attack, the eight Cures call the colors of the rainbow. *'Magical Rainbow Finale' - The second group attack for all eight Pretty Cures of the rainbow. The attack was learned in the second half of the second season. To use it, the six Sky Pretty Cures summon their Heaven Crystals and combine the power with the power of Pretty cure Rainbow Star. Transformations [[Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over!|'"Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over!"']] - Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Midorikusa Emerald to transform into Cure Cyan in Sky Pretty Cure. First Emerald activates her transformation by pressing the middle button twice. Then, the device disappears and her body gets covered by a green light. Then, her hair gets changed and styled by a white wind, which some green leaves. She forms her hands to fists and summons a large storm that makes the light disappear, unveiling her dress and her arm protectors. Then, Cyan moves her legs like she was kicking a ball and her boots appear. Then, her Color Commune gets attached to her belt. She lands on a green ground, summoning a strong wind and introduces herself with “Bloom, soft breeze of nature! Cure Cyan!”. "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle" - In Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni soragawa, Emerald and her friends transformed into Super Pretty Cure by the power of the Miracle Jewel Lights. While transfroming, they used the transformation pharse "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle". Music As a main character, Emerald's voice actor, Hanazawa Kana has particated in several image songs for the character she voices: |-|Solo Songs= *lucky lucky!! *Butterfly of May *Green Diamond of Courage *One Time ℂhance *happiness is a journey |-|Duet/Group Songs= *♪ magical ♫ (Along with Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie) *Rainbow Rose (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie) *living my dream (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie) *Mirai, Kibou, Destiny! (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *P R I S M (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *Niji Tenshi no Karaa (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *Forever Sky Pretty Cure ♥ (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) Trivia *Emerald's birthday falls on May 1st, which makes her zodiac to be Taurus (♉). *Emerald is the fourth Pretty Cure to use a different transformation phrase than the rest of the team, preceded by Kujou Hikari from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Mimino Kurumi from ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo''!, and Madoka Aguri from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. She is later followed by Hikawa Iona from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and Hanami Kotoha from Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. **However, she is the first in Sky Pretty Cure and is later followed by Aomizu Sapphire, Shirosora Diamond, who use "Pretty Cure! Magical Paint Over!". She is also followed by Koshokukoi Rubellit and Murasakiiro Amethyst who use "Double Rainbow Painting". *As said in the 112th episode of the Series, Emerald is represented by the honeysuckle, which means "generous" in the language of flowers. *Emerald is the first Pretty Cure to be confirmed to be left-handed. *Emerald ist the second main character to love flowers. The first was Hanasaki Tsubomi from HeartCatch Pretty Cure!. *Emerald is the fourth Pretty Cure to play soccer. The first were Natsuki Rin from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Hojo Hibiki from Suite Pretty Cure♪ and Midorikawa Nao from Smile Pretty Cure!. *Emerald is the second Pretty Cure to have in her name. The first was Midorikawa Nao from Smile Pretty Cure!. *Emerald is one of those Pretty Cures to be good in both academics and sports. **She is also the second green colored Cure to be good in academics. The first was Akimoto Komachi from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. *Emerald is the second green themed Pretty Cure to have an older sister. The first was Akimoto Komachi from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. *Cure Cyan is the thrid green themed Pretty Cure. The first were Cure Mint from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! and Cure March from Smile Pretty Cure!. **Later, they were followed by Cure Felice from Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!, even though Felice's theme color is rather turquoise than green. *Cure Cyan is the first green themed Pretty Cure to keep her hair in a normal stlye. All other green Cures have rather crazy, if not even impossible hair styles. *Cure Cyan is the third Pretty Cure to use the power of wind. The first were Cure Windy from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash★Star and Cure March from Smile Pretty Cure!. **This makes Cure Cyan the second green Cure to have the power of wind, after Cure March from Smile Pretty Cure!. **Later, Cure Cyan is followed by Cure Princess from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!, who also wields the power of wind. *Starting with Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~, Cure Cyan is the third Pretty Cure with short hair. The first was Cure Black from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart and Cure Rouge from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! **However, Cure Cyan is the Pretty Cure with the shortest hair. *Cure Cyan is the eigth Pretty Cure, to use a sword-like item. The first were Cure Dream, Cure Rouge, Cure Lemonade, Cure Mint, Cure Aqua and Milky Rose from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, and her fellow team mate Cure Azure. **However, Cure Cyan is the first Pretty Cure to use a rapier as a weapon. *Emerald's character symbols are flowers, the four-leaved clover, luck/fortune and happiness. Links *''Midorikusa Emerald / Kimidori Emerald'' *''Midorikusa Emerald / HaSky'' References Category:User:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Green Cures Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Character Category:Fairy Main Cures Category:FairyCures Category:Wind using Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Category:Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Characters Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:FairySina Category:Female Characters